Sepatu Es
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Semenjak kematian ayahnya, hidup Lucy semakin sengsara. Tunangan ayahnya mengambil alih rumah Lucy dan memperlakukannya seperti pembantu. Akankah Lucy menemukan pangeran yang bisa menyelamatkannya? Cinderella retelling! [Gray/Lucy] - DISCONTINUED
1. Prolog

Hai semuanya! Belakangan ini aku udah nggak pernah nulis fic lagi. Maaf ya baru bisa bikin cerita baru sekarang :( SMA ternyata sibuk banget... Btw, aku barusan aja ganti penname jadi **skyfoxRei**. Hitung-hitung ini awal yang baru lah ;)

Nah, ceritaku kali ini terinspirasi dari salah satu serial TV kesukaanku OUAT (Once Upon a Time) dan novel yang baru-baru ini aku baca (judulnya Cinder oleh Marissa Meyer). Karena sejak kecil aku udah terobsesi banget sama dongeng-dongeng seperti ini, minggu lalu tiba-tiba aku dapat ide "Kenapa nggak gabungin Fairy Tail sama fairy tale aja!" xD

Semoga kalian suka fic ku kali ini ya! Dan buat yang belum baca fic ku yang sebelumnya, ini link nya :D *promosi*

s/8048515/1/Fairy-Art-Academy

Enjoy the story! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail dan tokoh-tokohnya itu milik Hiro Mashima! (kecuali tokoh yang aku bikin sendiri :P)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap dan menatap, berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang begitu bergejolak di hatinya. Tanah yang makin lama makin terisi itu seolah-olah menantangnya, "Ayolah, apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin menangis lagi?" Kemarin seharian penuh gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk di samping ranjang dan terisak, anak-anak sungai mengalir deras dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Hari ini, melihat peti mati ayahnya sendiri dikubur untuk selamanya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Seakan-akan ada salah satu bagian dari dirinya yang pergi, menyisakan lorong hati yang kosong. Hampa.

_Aku nggak akan meneteskan air mata lagi_, gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya. _Aku harus kuat. Anggap saja air mataku sudah kering._

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan mendekatinya. Rambutnya pirang, sama pirangnya dengan gadis itu. Hanya saja dimodel konde dengan sejumput rambut menggantung di sisi kanannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu dan berkata, "Lucy, tegarlah ya nak."

Lucy tak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kepergian ayahmu membuatmu sangat terpukul," wanita itu sekarang merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Lucy, "tapi janganlah takut. Aku akan terus di sampingmu."

Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua seperti itu. Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di benaknya hanya terlintas wajah ayahnya tercinta. Waktu ulang tahun Lucy yang kelima belas minggu lalu, waktu mereka mengunjung taman bermain untuk pertama kalinya, makan malam terakhir mereka... Semua yang dulunya kenangan indah itu berubah menjadi kesedihan dan kepahitan.

_Kenapa ayah harus pergi secepat ini?_ Gadis itu menjerit dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di tengah keheningan, turunlah tetes-tetes hujan. Gerimis itu lama kelamaan semakin deras sehingga wanita itu pun membuka payung hitam yang dari tadi digenggamnya dengan tangan kiri. Orang-orang mulai bergegas pulang dan lagipula, acara pemakamannya sudah selesai. Sekarang hanya tinggal Lucy dan wanita itu yang masih bertahan, berteduh di bawah satu payung yang sama.

Menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tidak basah lagi, Lucy membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. Bibirnya bergetar sebelum berkata, "Pergilah, Lillac." Kalimat itu hampir tidak terdengar karena suara petir yang baru saja menyambar.

Wanita itu – Lillac – mundur dan menjauhkan payungnya dari Lucy. Penolakan dari Lucy tak membuatnya marah atau sedih, ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju kereta kudanya, ia pun menambahkan, "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan mengurusmu."

Lucy tak peduli. Ia tak menghiraukan bajunya yang mulai melekat ke tubuhnya gara-gara kebasahan ataupun hujan yang semakin lebat. _Biarlah langit saja yang menangis_, pikirnya. _Biarlah. _

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Wahhh gimana? Aku penasaran banget sama pendapat kalian! Ini masih prolognya doang sih...

Reviewnya ditunggu ya! ^^ Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 1: Hopeless

**Hei guys! Prolognya emang sengaja dibuat pendek **

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail punyanya Hiro Mashima ;3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: HOPELESS**

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian...**

Berkedok "ingin mengurusiku yang masih terlalu muda", sejak saat itu Lillac dan anaknya tinggal bersamaku. Mereka terus-terusan membuatku repot dan frustrasi. Entah mengapa ayahku bisa bertunangan dengan nenek sihir ini. Meskipun ia belum resmi menjadi istri mendiang ayahku, ia langsung menganggap dirinya ibu tiriku setelah ayahku meninggal. Aku nggak tahu harus menganggap tindakan itu sebagai bukti kebaikannya yang tak terhingga atau upaya mengambil hatiku yang gagal.

Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayainya. Huh! Apalagi dalam dua tahun belakangan ini, kerjaannya hanya menyuruhku bersih-bersih rumah seakan-akan aku ini pembantunya saja.

"Lucyyyyyy! Sini kamu!"

Panjang umur. Kira-kira kali ini aku bakal disuruh ngapain ya? Cuci baju? Nyapu? Ngepel?

Tidak mau kena amuk Lillac, aku pun bergegas turun ke ruang tengah dan menghampirinya. Ia tengah duduk di sofa dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan membaca Magnolia Weekly, majalah mingguan kota kami ini. Enak sekali hidupnya. Tanpa sedikit pun melirikku, Lillac memerintah, "Buatkan aku teh. Gulanya dua sendok saja. Jangan sampai terlalu panas."

Aku segera pergi ke dapur dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku ini bagaikan pembantu di rumahku sendiri. Lillac benar-benar menepati janjinya di pemakaman ayah waktu itu. Maksudnya dengan "mengurusku" yaitu tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah sembarangan, menghukumku kalau aku menolak untuk melaksanakan perintahnya atau perintah anaknya, dan terlebih lagi, melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan cowok siapapun.

Peraturan yang terakhir itu sungguh tragis.

"Ini tehnya, Lillac," ujarku seraya meletakkan teh di atas meja.

Lillac mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih cangkir teh itu, lalu mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. "Hari ini kau bersihkan kamar-kamar di rumah ini ya." Ia menyeruput tehnya perlahan dan memejamkan mata, seolah-olah berusaha mengecap rasa tehnya. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi masam sebelum ia akhirnya membentakku, "Kau beri gula berapa sendok ini?! Jangan-jangan tidak kamu kasih sama sekali! Pahit!"

Aku hanya bisa menjawab, "S-Sudah kok. Dua sendok kan?"

"Ahhh sekarang kau cepat pergi sana! Kali ini lakukan apa yang kusuruh dengan benar!"

Tapi masih ada yang harus aku katakan dan aku nggak akan beranjak dari posisiku sampai Lillac menyetujuinya.

Lillac meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja dan melihatku tak bergerak. "Apa sih maumu?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Hari ini dua tahun meninggalnya ayah," aku mengingatkannya dengan harapan Lillac mau ikut denganku sebab tahun lalu ia tidak mengunjungi makam ayahku. Sebesar apapun kebencianku padanya, Lillac tetaplah mantan tunangan ayahku dan sudah sepantasnya ia datang.

"Lalu?" Seakan-akan topik ini tidak penting, Lillac memungut Magnolia Weekly yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mulai membalik-balik halamannya.

Entah Lillac ini pura-pura tidak mengerti atau memang tidak ingin mengerti. Ya sudahlah. Aku pun melanjutkan omonganku, "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayah."

Awalnya, tak ada jawaban. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya emosi lagi, jadi aku hanya diam dan diam, menunggu apakah Lillac mengizinkanku untuk pergi atau tidak. Saat kukira ia tidak mendengar perkataanku sebelumnya, Lillac menjawab, "Asalkan tugasmu selesai sebelum jam 2 siang dan kau kembali sebelum jam 7 malam. Dan ingat, jangan sampai kau bertemu siapa-siapa!"

Wajahku yang semula tegang melemas menjadi sebuah senyum kegirangan. "Terima kasih, Lillac!" Mengingat semua hal yang pernah Lillac lakukan padaku, memang ia seharusnya tidak pantas untuk mendapat ungkapan terima kasih itu. Tapi kali ini aku sudah terlalu senang, pokoknya aku bisa mengunjungi makam papa dan itu sudah cukup.

Ketika aku berbalik menuju kamarku, aku pun menyadari satu hal. Seandainya Lillac tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi pun aku tetap akan mencari segala cara untuk mendatangi kuburan ayahku.

.

.

Okay, kamar Lillac dan kamar-kamar tamu lainnya sudah beres. Sekarang masih jam 12 dan tinggal satu kamar lagi yang harus kubersihkan. Tinggal satu kamar yang menghalangiku dari melihat tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayahku. Lillac dan putrinya baru saja selesai makan siang jadi saudara tiriku ini pasti masih ada di kamar. Ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku hendak mengetuk, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari dalam dan hampir saja aku bertubrukan dengan saudara tiriku. Aku mengamati perubahan ekspresinya, dari kaget menjadi heran lalu kesal.

"Mau apa kemari?"

Juvia lebih rapi dari seharusnya. Kayaknya dia mau pergi deh. Pakaiannya serba biru. Kaus V-neck berwarna biru muda dimasukkan ke celana panjang biru tua, heels biru gelap – sangat gelap sepintas terlihat seperti hitam. Rambutnya yang sejak tahun lalu dicat warna biru ujungnya digulung sampai berbentuk seperti teropong.

"Aku cuma mau beresin kamarmu kok. Lillac menyuruhku."

"Ya, ya," balasnya kesal. Dia menerobosku, langsung melesat turun tangga yang terletak di depan kamarnya, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu utama.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya. Tujuanku kemari hanya untuk membereskan ruangan yang lebih mirip kapal pecah ini ketimbang kamar tidur manusia. Aku mulai memunguti sampah-sampah kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana dan membuangnya ke dalam kantong plastik raksasa. Sepertinya Juvia baru saja membuat kliping tentang cowok itu. Lagi. Si putra mahkota Kerajaan Fiore – pangeran yang juga menjadi sasaran obsesi banyak remaja perempuan di negara ini. Mungkin ini klipingnya yang ke-50.

Kalau aku? Menikah dengan pangeran dan tinggal di istana, keluar dari tempat sialan ini? Pfft. Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin seorang pangeran seperti dirinya mau bersanding dengan rakyat biasa. Secara teknis, aku bukan sekadar rakyat biasa berkat nama belakang "Heartfilia", tapi karena ada Lillac dan peraturan ketatnya, bisa dibilang dia menganggapku pembantu dan menyebarkan hal itu ke semua kenalannya. Aku mendesah, heran kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada yang membelaku. Satu-satunya yang memampukanku untuk bertahan di tempat ini hanyalah kenangan-kenanganku dengan ayahku.

Ayahku. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku belum kabur dari tempat ini. Kalau aku kabur, sama saja menyerah pada kekuasaan Lillac. Sama saja dengan memberikan rumah peninggalan ayahku ini ke tangan wanita maniak harta itu.

Aku mengingatkan diriku lagi untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku ini.

.

.

Sebelum ke kuburan ayahku, aku sudah mengunjungi makam ibuku yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari ayahku. Tapi aku hanya meletakkan bunga di sana. Ibu kandungku meninggal waktu aku lahir, jadi aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Aku merasa lebih bebas bercerita kepada ayahku.

"Ayah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Ayah tidak tahu kan bagaimana perlakuan Lillac dan Juvia terhadapku? Malah, sepertinya tahun ini semuanya memburuk." Aku mulai bercerita tentang kehidupanku, bagaimana semuanya hancur berkeping-keping setelah kepergian ayahku, betapa kesepiannya aku tanpa teman-temanku karena Lillac mengusir dan mengancam mereka untuk tidak datang berkunjung lagi, bagaimana aku sangat mengharapkan satu saja hal yang benar terjadi – sebuah keajaiban, meskipun dari dulu aku selalu meyakinkan diriku kalau peri dan sihir itu tidak nyata.

Aku menyeka air mataku seraya berbalik menuju jalan pulang. Tiba-tiba di depanku ada seorang cowok tak dikenal menyodorkanku sapu tangan.

Dengan halus, aku menolak pemberiannya. "Ah, nggak. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Aku memaksa diriku tersenyum lebar supaya dia percaya.

"Yakin?" katanya lalu tertawa kecil. "Maaf ini mungkin terkesan buruk," dia pura-pura menggaruk-garuk rambut coklatnya yang sudah berantakan, "tapi tadi aku nggak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu."

"Yakin," aku tertawa balik. "Berapa banyak yang kamu dengar?"

"Nggak banyak kok. Mulai dari bagian kalau kamu merasa kesepian," balasnya.

Yang berarti dia mendengarkan hampir semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana. Haruskah aku merasa malu? Atau tersentuh karena ada yang peduli padaku meski dia orang asing sekalipun? Tapi dia sepertinya orang baik.

Karena aku hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, si cowok itu akhirnya mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Loki."

Aku pun membalas uluran tangannya dan memberitahu namaku. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Lucy. Dari yang kudengar, kau sepertinya butuh teman. Mau mampir minum teh di rumahku?" tanyanya dengan riang. "Aku yakin sepupuku pasti senang mendapat teman baru."

Kalau dilihat dari terangnya matahari, kayaknya ini masih jam 2. Untung saja tadi aku berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sejam lebih cepat. Ini mungkin adalah keajaiban yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku belum bisa mendapatkan kebebasan secara sepenuhnya, tetapi aku ingin bisa memiliki teman seperti dulu lagi. Memiliki orang yang bisa diajak berbicara tanpa harus merasa takut dibentak atau direndahkan.

"Jadi?" Mata Loki berbinar kegirangan. Rupanya dia benar-benar menginginkanku menjadi temannya.

Kegirangannya menular kepadaku sampa-sampai aku pun ikut-ikutan senang. "Baiklah," jawabku, kali ini dengan senyuman sungguhan.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Chapter pertama selesai! Ditunggu feedbacknya ya! ;D**


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Huaaaaahhh mohon maaf deh baru sempet update sekarang! Habis semester ini lagi sibuk sama tugas-tugas sekolah sama fandom yang lain hehe. Tapi tenang aja, walau Gray x Lucy itu kayaknya ga bakal canon, ga mungkin aku berentiin ni cerita :p**

**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong update nya mungkin ga bisa sering-sering jadi aku mohon bersabar menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail punyanya Hiro Mashima seorang :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: NEW FRIENDS  
**

* * *

Loki tinggal di dalam hutan tidak jauh dari kuburan ayah. Meskipun banyak pepohonan, ternyata tidak sulit untuk mencari jalan menuju rumahnya sebab banyak sekali batu-batu raksasa berbentuk aneh di sepanjang jalur. Selama perjalanan, Loki bercerita banyak hal kepadaku. Ternyata tadi dia sedang mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya untuk meminta restu melamar menjadi pengawal kerajaan. Mereka tewas karena serangan binatang saat berburu waktu Loki masih berusia 6 tahun. Semenjak kematian mereka, Loki tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya di dalam hutan ini.

Dari kejauhan, aku mulai bisa melihat sebuah rumah kecil bercat putih usang. Itu pasti tempat tinggalnya Loki.

Loki mengetuk pintu kayunya secara perlahan, seperti dia takut membangunkan seseorang. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang gadis berambut biru membuka pintu. Dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku, dan tampak imut sekaligus rapuh dengan gaun lusuh berwarna coklatnya.

Matanya langsung berbinar cerah ketika melihat Loki, tapi ketika pandangannya terarahkan padaku, dahinya langsung berkerut penuh kebingunan. "Loki," cewek itu bersuara. "Siapa gadis ini?"

Loki mengisyaratkanku untuk maju agar berdiri di sampingnya. "Levy, Ini Lucy." Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku dan gadis itu menerimanya. "Aku bertemu dengannya di pemakaman," ia menjelaskan. Lalu padaku, "Lucy, ini sepupu yang kuceritakan tadi. Namanya Levy."

Kami saling tersenyum dan Levy mempersilakanku masuk, serta ternyata lebih banyak perabotan kayu menyambutku. Meja kayu, kursi kayu, lemari kayu, pokoknya semua serba kayu. Akan tetapi, tempat ini memancarkan kehangatan tersendiri yang langsung membuatku merasa nyaman di dalamnya. Loki menggiringku ke meja makan dan menyuruhku duduk.

"Teh?" Levy bertanya dan aku pun menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Sebentar ya, kubuatkan dulu." Levy bergegas ke bagian dapur - nyaris terpeleset - dan membuka pintu kabin. Ia mengobrak-abrik kabin itu untuk mencari bungkus teh celup. Ketika dia sudah menemukannya, dia mengambil cangkir dari rak gelas dan menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya.

"Jadi..." Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan semoga saja dengan pertanyaan yang tepat. Sudah lama banget aku nggak bertemu orang asing. "Kenapa kok di hutan?"

Mata Loki terbelalak selama sedetik - terkejut karena aku menanyakan hal itu - sebelum tertawa keras. "Apa?"

Tunggu dulu, apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti deh. Masa kemampuan bersosialisasiku menurun drastis dalam dua tahun?

Levy yang telah selesai membuat teh meletakkan cangkirnya di depanku dan menegur Loki, "Hei! Sopan dengan tamu dong!" Ia lalu menoleh padaku dan berkata ringan sambil tersenyum, "Tenang, dia selalu seperti ini kok."

"Oke oke," Loki akhirnya sanggup berhenti tertawa. Dia berdeham dan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Pamanku tukang kayu dan kadang-kadang dia juga berburu atau mencari tanaman herbal untuk dijual."

"Dan kau membantunya?" tanyaku karena penasaran.

Loki mengangguk. Aku melirik ke arah Levy dan mendapati ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih untuk seketika. Namun ia cepat menutupinya dengan senyum simpul. Kira-kira kenapa ya?

"Maaf kalau misalnya aku buruk dalam hal ini," aku menunduk dengan malu, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu orang lain."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Loki mungkin tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat dia tadi sempat menguping pembicaraanku dengan ayah, tapi Levy pasti tidak mengerti.

Aku mendesah dan mulai menjelaskan, "Setelah ayahku meninggal 2 tahun lalu, tunangannya mengambil alih rumah dan memperlakukanku seperti pembantu. Aku tidak seharusnya bicara pada kalian. Aku pun tidak seharusnya keluar rumah tapi Lillac mengizinkanku karena hari ini peringatan 2 tahun meninggalnya ayah."

Levy menggumamkan "ahhh" yang cukup panjang serta menyunggingkan senyuman yang seolah-olah berkata "aku tahu perasaanmu". Mungkin dia memang tahu perasaanku dan tiba-tiba saja aku tidak merasa sekesepian itu.

"Aku juga jarang bertemu orang lain. Paling-paling cuma sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan waktu aku pergi ke desa dekat sini untuk beli bahan makanan," akunya, ucapannya membuatku lega karena ternyata kami punya sedikit kesamaan. Aku ingin berteman dengan mereka, aku sangat ingin karena Loki dan Levy sepertinya bukan orang yang punya niat jahat.

"Hmmm..." Aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemui mereka lagi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila dan terlarang muncul di kepalaku. "Mungkin aku bisa keluar rumah diam-diam dan mengunjungi kalian."

.

.

"Bagus. Akhirnya kau kembali juga." Tatapan sinis Lillac bagaikan pisau yang hendak menusukku sampai tembus. Aku melirik ke arah jam besar di belakang ibu tiriku ini. Tidak sampai satu detik kemudian, penunjuk waktu itu berdentang – jarum panjang di angka 12 sementara jarum pendek di angka 7. Aku menghela napas lega. Hampir saja aku terlambat.

Ekspresi lega pasti terlihat jelas di wajahku. "Kali ini kau memang tidak terlambat," Lillac berkata dengan tajam dan aku dapat merasakan racun dari nada suaranya. "Tapi lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu!"

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan bersuara pelan dengan sedikit terbata-bata. "B-Baik."

Aku segera menyingkir dari hadapan ibu tiriku dan berjalan menuju kamarku dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan tatapan mengejek dari Juvia yang baru saja keluar kamarnya. Kamarku letaknya tepat di sebelah dapur, benar-benar sebuah kamar untuk pelayan rumah ini. Namun aku bersyukur karena lokasi kamarku sangat jauh dengan kamar mereka. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih aman dengan demikian.

Dulunya, kepala pelayan rumahku tidur di kamarku. Tapi semenjak Lillac pindah ke rumah ini, ia memecat semua pembantu-pembantu yang setia dengan keluargaku dan mempekerjakan pelayan-pelayan baru yang sama sekali tidak mengenal keluarga Heartfilia. Dan aku pun menjadi salah satunya sekarang.

Di dalam kamarku yang ukurannya tidak sepadan dengan kamar tidur lamaku, kujatuhkan diriku ke atas kasur kecil dan berlawanan dengan keinginanku, air mataku mulai menetes. Tak peduli seberapa kuat aku menahan tangisku, air mata itu ujung-ujungnya selalu dapat menemukan jalan keluar mereka dari bola mataku. Seandainya saja aku bisa seperti mereka. Seandainya saja aku bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari kondisi. Aku meraih bantalku dan memeluknya erat-erat sambil menutupi wajahku, berharap semoga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ada orang yang menggedor-gedor pintuku sangat keras sampai-sampai kupikir kalau aku tidak segera membukanya pintu itu akan bolong atau copot dari engselnya.

"Apa kau tuli?" sahut seseorang ketika aku membuka pintu. Tidak salah lagi. Kecurigaanku benar.

"Maaf Lillac, aku baru saja bangun," kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan nada ketakutan dan kebencian dari suaraku.

Lillac menyodorkan – atau melemparkan sepertinya lebih tepat – selembar kertas dan sebuah amplop tebal yang aku tangkap dengan susah payah. Aku membaca tulisannya dan rupanya itu adalah daftar belanjaan beserta uangnya.

"Kita mulai kehabisan bahan makanan. Beli semua barang ini," perintahnya. "Dan ingat! Jangan sampai ada yang kelewatan seperti bulan lalu. Kau masih ingat bunyi perutmu yang kelaparan, bukan?"

"Tentu." Kejadian bulan lalu masih terukir jelas di benakku. Saat itu Lillac menugasiku untuk belanja di pasar kota dan daftar belanjaan yang ia berikan tidak kalah panjang dengan kertas yang baru saja ia lemparkan padaku.

Hari itu sinar matahari jauh lebih terik dari biasanya. Aku harus berkali-kali memicingkan mataku seraya mencari bahan-bahan makanan di daftar itu. Untuk memperburuk suasana, keadaan pasar saat itu sungguh ramai karena keluarga kerajaan baru saja kembali dari kunjungan mereka ke kerajaan lain dan kebetulan mereka melewati pasar itu. Aku sampai harus berdesak-desakan untuk mencapai deretan toko-toko dan penderitaanku tidak sampai di situ saja. Sesampainya di toko, si penjual malah tidak menghiraukanku gara-gara keasyikan menatap rombongan raja. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, wajar saja kalau aku kewalahan sampai-sampai ada barang yang terlewat. Lillac tidak mengizinkanku makan seharian sebagai hukumannya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian terburu-buru, aku meraih beberapa kantung belanjaan yang kira-kira dapat memuat semua barang yang diinginkan ibu tiriku dan bergegas pergi ke pasar di alun-alun. Matahari mulai merangkak dan seiring dengan itu sinarnya semakin terik, membuat keringatku bercucuran di mana-mana. Jarak antara tempat tinggalku dan pasar yang cukup jauh membuat perjalanan ini semakin menguras tenaga.

Sesampainya di pasar, aku segera berburu bahan makanan dan bertawar-menawar ketika harga yang diberikan terlalu mencekik. Yah, lagipula Lillac memberiku budget untuk belanja kali ini dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika aku melebihi batasan harga yang ditetapkannya. Toko demi toko kudatangi dan semakin dekat aku ke ujung jalan, semakin banyak barang yang harus kutenteng. Untungnya, waktu aku mendapatkan barang terakhir dua kantung yang kubawa pas penuh sesak.

"Hah...akhirnya..." gumamku, lega karena tugasku sudah selesai. Posisi matahari makin tinggi dan walaupun pasar masih tetap ramai, kerumunan orang sudah tidak separah tadi. Aku pun menyusuri jalan kembali ke rumah dengan santai, tak perlu berdesak-desakan atau terburu-buru seperti tadi waktu baru datang.

Namun, saat kukira bagian terberat dari pagi ini sudah selesai, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dari samping dan membuatku dan kantung belajaanku jatuh ke tanah.

_BRUK!_

Untung saja reaksiku cukup cepat sehingga aku bisa menahan kedua kantung itu agar tidak menumpahkan isi-isinya.

Akan tetapi, hampir separuh dari telur yang kubeli pecah akibat hantaman dengan tanah dan itu artinya aku harus pergi membeli telur lagi.

Dengan jengkel, aku menoleh ke orang yang menabrakku tapi dia sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru sampai tak sempat membantuku berdiri.

"_Maaf_," hanya itu yang dikatakannya, jubah hitam berbahan beludru yang lembut berkibar di hadapanku. Lalu lenyap. Orang aneh itu telah melesat jauh sisi lain dari pasar ini. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tidak akan sulit mencarinya atau bertanya kepada orang lain – pasti banyak dari penjual yang mengingat penampilan serba hitamnya. Sayangnya dengan kecepatan berlarinya yang bagaikan seekor kuda pasti aku tak ada harapan untuk mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, sepertinya Lillac tidak terlalu mempedulikan keterlambatanku dan malahan ia sibut berteriak-teriak kegirangan dengan anaknya.

"Kau tahu ini artinya apa, Juvia sayang?" jerit Lillac sambil memegangi kedua pundak putri sematawayangnya. Astaga, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua kuping tercintaku seandainya aku adalah Juvia.

Namun sepertinya Juvia sendiri terlalu bersemangat untuk mengeluhkan suara kencang ibunya. "Tentu saja, Ma! Aku bisa menikah dengan _Sang Pangeran_!" katanya sambil cekikikan.

Ekspresi mereka yang begitu heboh membuatku kian penasaran. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah kulewatkan? Apa yang terjadi ketika aku sibuk meneteskan keringat berkeliling mencari bahan makanan mereka di pasar?

Rasa penasaranku terjawab sudah ketika aku berdiri cukup dekat dengan meja di ruang tamu dan tidak sengaja melihat sepucuk surat yang ditulis dengan huruf tegak bersambung yang indah disertai dengan cap dari istana.

.

.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and mohon maap jika ada kesalahan typo dan semacamnya :)**


End file.
